<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stalker Shrine by KingFranPetty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922478">Stalker Shrine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty'>KingFranPetty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acting, Actors, Awkward Boners, Boners, Crying, Denial of Feelings, Dry Humping, Erections, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Men Crying, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Plot Twists, Possessive Behavior, Predator/Prey, Short One Shot, Stalking, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wile is having a hard time during work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wile E. Coyote/Road Runner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stalker Shrine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wile E. Coyote was in his trailer again. He was crying over the same thing he would often cry about, The Roadrunner. Wile would spend hours in his trailer crying and then lie about it. However everyone knew exactly why his trailer made sobbing sounds after the show. Today was a difficult day as The Roadrunner hadn't shown up yet. So The Coyote had spent the entire day in his trailer crying. Bugs Bunny had dated Wile before and was one of the few people who could talk to him during this kind of state. Bugs knocked on the door and spoke, "Eh, Wile? It's Bugs." There wasn't an answer. The Rabbit opened the door and continued, "I'm coming in!" </p><p>The door opened on to a horror movie. All around the room was pictures of Roadrunners but mostly of the same one. Feathers, plushies, pillows, and just about anything else one might expect from a stalker shrine. Right in the center of this all was a brown coyote. The Predator whispered and wept to a blue plush bird. He whispered of how he longed for his prey. As he wept he was driven to something like an animalistic madness and humped the soft double. The door immediately slammed shut. The grey bunny flopped himself against the door and commented to himself, "Not going back in there."</p><p>There was a bang on the other side of the door. "The Genius is trying to work his Mastercraft, do not disturb." Read the sign placed against the window. Bugs read the sign then sighed to himself. That's when a "Meep Meep!" sounded nearby. The Roadrunner had appeared just at the worst time for his co-star. The blue bird stared dumbly at the trailer. Then Bugs took a step away from the door and knocked again, calling out, "Wile, The Roadrunner is back." The door slammed open, Yellow eyes shined from the dark. The big blue bird dashed off followed by the tan and brown coyote.</p><p>The gray rabbit shut the trailer door and shivered. Still it was good to know his ex was getting over him especially given that obsessed horror show.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>